Snaptrap the Plant
|image1=File:Snaptrap.jpg|thumb |caption1= Artwork |fan/original=Original |universe=''Goop'' |creator=User:TheAgent41 |full_name=Snaptrap |alias(es)=Most Vivacious of Vegetation Most Fabulous of Flora |birthplace=Petunia Forest |residence=Petunia Forest |species=Gooptar-eating plant |age=Unknown |gender=Male |height=25' |weight=8,600 lbs }} }} ' ' is an original character designed by TheAgent41. resides in the ''Goop universe. Snaptrap is a massive, carnivorous, jive-talking, funk music-loving Gooptar-eating plant who resides in the heart of the Petunia Forest, a massive deciduous forest on the outskirts of the Gooptar Kingdom. Often employed by King Grex to destroy Goop, Snaptrap is fortunately (unfortunately for him) thwarted by the plucky purple hero, whose shapeshifting abilities usually leave Snaptrap in flames. Snaptrap's first encounter with Goop was during King Grex's initial takeover of the Gooptar Kingdom. Goop, on his way to Castle Grex to rescue Princess Blossom and reclaim the stolen Magic Opals, comes across Snaptrap in the heart of the Petunia Forest. Snaptrap immediately eyes Goop as a potential meal (similar to later villain Crocrump), all the while singing his intentions to the purple gooptar. However, he is ultimately burnt to a crisp by Goop. Snaptrap is a large Gooptar-eating plant that is around 20-25 feet tall. He has long, thick, brownish-green vines that he can use like arms, and each vine has 4 large thorns. His neck is also brownish-green and it supports his large blue head. He has a slight underbite, similar to a bulldog-like appearance. He has two large, yellow eyes with red pupils and red circles around them, suggesting a crazed personality. His blue eyebrows float above his eyes. He has a series of yellow petals around his head. Snaptrap is an incredibly hammy plant who is extremely full of himself. He feels the need to always be the center of attention, a need which is always filled by the legions of Gooptar-Eating Plants that cater to his every whim. He is also very gluttonous and is constantly hungry, usually for Goop and his friends. Snaptrap is a fluent speaker of jive, causing him to speak in unusual jive euphemisms that leave every other character confused and unable to comprehend him. Snaptrap is a fan of funk music. *'Thick Vines:' Snaptrap possesses multiple powerful vines that he can control like octopus tentacles. These vines erupt from the ground around Snaptrap and can be used to knock over structures and attack his foes. He can also use them to grab potential meals and his vines have a very powerful, nigh-inescapable grip. Snaptrap appears to possess a nigh-infinite number of such vines; where he keeps them when not in use is unknown. *'Strong Jaws:' In addition to powerful vines, Snaptrap's jaws are also incredibly deadly. His bite force is also unmatched in the Goop universe and his mouth is large enough to contain prey of most sizes. *'Toxic Breath:' Snaptrap possesses the ability to exhale clouds of noxious gas to incapacitate his enemies. This gas is green in color and incredibly foul-smelling, leaving all but the hardiest foes gasping for air and vulnerable to attack. However, this gas is also incredibly flammable and, being a plant, this can be hazardous to him as well. *'Singing:' Snaptrap loves to sing and tends to sing to himself during battle, partially to pass the time and partially to brag about his inevitable victory. He usually sings in the style of 1950s funk or rock. *'King Reginald Grex': Frequent employer *'Goop the Gooptar': Nemesis and vanquisher *Snaptrap's personality and basic concept is based on Levi Stubbs' performance of "Audrey II" in the 1986 musical-comedy, Little Shop of Horrors. *Snaptrap will serve as the first boss in a series of Goop video games developed by TheAgent41. Snaptrap.jpg|Old Artwork Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Bad characters Category:Plants Category:Gluttonous characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:TheAgent41's characters Category:Original characters Category:Musicians Category:Poisonous characters Category:Man-eaters Category:Characters named after their species